All Because Of Learning Football
by delenaequalslove17
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen just turned into a couple. They both are fond of playing sports but there's one exception to the rule. Football. What if this sport is the reason they fall in love with each other more day by day? Will this be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I wasn't expecting this. Edward, Cullen, was actually good, wait erase that one, great at playing football. "_Well, duh! He's good at everything, Bella." _I told myself.

Anyways, here I was, standing in front of this huge campus field with the main exit behind my back. Without taking a second look at my scenario, I was actually preparing to run through those doors the _minute _he sees me. I mean, who won't?

And yes, I am completely aware that we are a sure-fire damn hot couple. But it doesn't mean that I won't be self-conscious. I don't want him to think of me as his stalker girlfriend. So with that, I turned my back against the field as the clicking of my heels echoed the place.

_That doesn't sound good. _But I still carried on walking. And sadly, it isn't my fate to be lucky this day.

"Bella… Wait!" Edward exclaimed as he saw me and tried to catch up with me.

"Oh, shit!" I muttered as I ran for the door. Luckily, opening it before my breath was knocked out of me. But I admit, it was already. Yet, Edward was faster and caught my wrist. "Bella," he started, "Where do you think you're going?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Outside?". _He's playing with me, I know. But honey, two can play in his game. Right? _

He then flashed me his oh-so-adorable crooked smile. "Really?" he asked. I stuttered, "Uhmm…yeah. I was supposed to go back to my room before you showed up." _I am so dead. I mean how can I possibly win this, I'm a freakin' bad liar._

And I knew he had sensed the hesitation in my voice and quirked an eyebrow up at me and moved closer. His sweet breath caressed my face as he asked, "Is that all you did, Bella?". I nodded as he held my eyes with his, hypnotizing me with every corner those green orbs had. I felt my knees go week but I tried not to fall or faint in front of him. _Or at least, not now. Later?_

I mentally laughed at my eagerness. And soon I got startled and at the same time out of trance when he suddenly chuckled.

"Okay. I was just checking if you're _honest- he emphasized on this word- _with your boyfriend." Then he turned to go back on the field while dragging me along. But the guilt ate me whole as the realization hit me with a BOOM. And now, I couldn't resist not to tell him the truth. So I grabbed his arm before we even stepped on those green pastures and hugged him.

"Oh, Edward!", I sobbed, "I can't do this. I'm sorry, Edward. I lied to you. I wasn't being the girlfriend you thought I was at the moment. The truth us that, yes, the first part's true but that's not all that I did." I paused and continued. "I watched you, too. But I was awfully scared that you'll think of me as your stalker girlfriend so I decided to leave the field. Then," I sighed, "I know you pretty much know the rest of the story."

We both fell silent and I was waiting for him to get mad and push me away. For all that I knew, Edward valued honesty and I lied. _I freakin' lied to him. What kind of a girlfriend am I? I can't even be honest with my own boyfriend! _Lied, for the sake of not being seen as a damned stalker girlfriend. _How can I be so fuckin' stupid?_

So here I was preparing myself for what I think was to happen.

But all of the sudden, Edward just hugged me and kissed my forehead gently. And every single thought of him being mad at me vanished. "I was good, was I?" he said as I rolled my eyes at him and he just laughed at my reaction.

"You ass." I said as I playfully smacked his arm. He, lightening up my mood pretended to be hurt as he rubbed his arm with his right hand. "That hurt, Bella. You should say sorry." He said this as he put on his best child-like just-had-a-boo-boo look. I smiled at this and put a hand on his arm.

"Aww, Little Eddie got hurt. What should I do Eddie to make the hurt go away?" I said as I looked at his arm and rubbed it too. And when I looked up I realized that he was watching me. I smiled back at him and this made him smile bigger.

"Maybe, _a kiss _would make the pain go away." he said as his mouth carved up into my favorite crooked grin. _Boy, if he does that every time, I might just give him everything that he wants. And he already got the truth out of me and now he wants a kiss. _But I couldn't resist so I told him, "Okay."

So he tilted his head and pressed his lips against mine with the lightest of touches. And after a few seconds, we broke away gasping for breathe.

He recovered first and asked me as he intertwined our fingers and went for the field, "But I was really good was I?". But I was still dazed from the kiss that we shared and all I could do is to nod. So that's what I did.

He chuckled. "Do you want to play with me Bella?" he asked as he removed his hands from mine and picked up a ball and he was about to give it to me. That sent me out of trance as I stared up at him.

_Shit. What the hell would I tell him? I mean, I know how to play but am not good at it. But I'm also eager to learn if ever he will teach me but I will only screw things up._

"I can't Edward." I paused to see him sad and confused. He was about to protest but I stopped him with my rambling. "I mean I would like, wait screw that one, love to play but the thing is I suck at it." I confessed as I looked down to play with my fingers.

And then I felt him cup my face as he said, "There's nothing you need to be afraid of, love. I can _always_ teach you, you know." I bit my lower lip and nodded. "Okay… If you say so." I looked up at him and saw him staring at that lip I just had bitten. I tried to laugh but that would sound embarrassing so I just coughed to hide my amusement and that kinda woke him up and smiled up at me.

"You really know how to _seduce_ a boy, you little booger. How the hell can I ever teach you if you keep biting your lip like that when you're kind of nervous?" he said as he threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

I just smiled and put both my hands around his neck and gave him a fast, sweet, peck on the cheeks. "Then, try."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"So," Edward started as he played with the ball with his hands, "Where do you wanna start?" I shook my head and said, "I don't know. I know the basics but I suck at it."

Edward just looked at me disappointedly. "Don't say that. The thing is that you're really gonna suck at it, if you always tell yourself that you do suck at it. Always think positive." And I couldn't help but smile at him. "Wow. Thanks for the advice, captain. I think I do know where to start now. Shoes?" I said as I pointed at my 3 inch heels.

_Yeah. I'm gonna die soon if I don't get this off me. _

He looked at it and chuckled. "Yeah. Good thing you mentioned. I couldn't let you play in those death-trap heels. I don't want my girlfriend to have fractures." He said as he went to his sports bag as he brought out a pair of shoes.

"Here," He looked at me and continued, "Wear this first. It's kinda big but I do hope you don't mind." He flashed me his crooked grin and grabbed my hand as he led us to the bleachers. He let me sit on it and kneeled before me, and started to take off a strap from my heels.

I looked at him questioningly. "I have hands, you know. No need for you to change that." He just smiled at me and stopped un-strapping. "I know you do. But I couldn't help it. You are the most important thing to me now, Bella. And with that I want to let you see and know that I really love you. And with that I want to serve you and give you all the best. Please, Bella. Please don't say no to it. Because it will only break a part of this heart of mine." He looked up at me and stared into my eyes that I saw myself being mirrored by those shiny, green, beautiful orbs.

_Shit. Why does he have to be so damn sweet? I think I almost felt my heart twitch and he touched it with those sweet but honest words. Aww._

"Okay," I started as I took his face in between my hands, "If that makes you happy and then I'll be happy too. Edward, I also want you to know that I feel the same for you." I paused as I hugged him and whispered, "I love you, Edward. I will _always _love you." He whispered the same as he hugged me too and kissed me full on the lips. Our lips synchronizing as it moved in harmony.

When we parted he continued to un-strap the straps of the heels and took it off and did the same to the other. He then put a pair of socks on me and soon the shoes, itself. "There," he exclaimed as he stood up and grabbed my hand as we ran to the field. "Okay, Miss Swan. I want you now to show me wha…" he was cut off by the ringing of my phone.

_I'm me_

_I'm a scene_

_I'm a drama queen_

_Yeah, I'm the best damn thing_

_That your eyes have ever seen_

I didn't have to look at the name for I already know who was on the line. "Hello Alice?", I said as I mentioned Edward to stop when he was about to pass me the ball.

"Bella!?!", Alice exclaimed as I brought the phone far away from my ear. "What the hell is the matter with you, Alice? I'm already deaf." I said pissed off by her screaming. "Ooops. I'm sorry, Bella. I was just worried because your not here in our room and you didn't even leave me a message on where you are and why the freakin' hell are you there." I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh, Bella. I heard that. You just rolled your eyes at me, didn't you?", she said as I laughed at her. _What a smart pixie. _

"Anyways, where are you?"

I smiled and told her, "I'm at the campus field with Edward. He's was just about to teach me h.." she cut me off.

"What?!? You didn't even tell me that you're with you boyfriend. Oohh, Bella. You owe me. Bigtime." she said as she laughed and so did I. I looked up to see Edward looking bored and at the same time pissed off because of waiting. _How cute. _I smiled at the thought that in reality is true. He do looked cute. And he also looked up and caught me smiling at him and he flashed me his signature crooked grin that I almost dropped my phone because of the sight I was currently seeing.

"Uh, Alice. I think I have to go now. Edward's getting impatient with the waiting and the fact that we haven't even started." I explained to Alice as she laughed at me over the line. She replied, "I know. But Bella, you really have to be here now, something I mean someone's waiting for you here. And _he _said that it's very urgent."

_Wait. He? Who's the he? _I asked Alice who the person was but she cut the line off. I put the phone back into my pocket. I then motioned Edward to come near me. He followed and said, "Okay. So what did the Pixie say?", he asked as I laughed at the word PIXIE.

"She said that I have to go to our room." I answered back and again, he was about to protest but I spoke first and said, "Right now." he frowned. I went up to him and hugged him as tight as I could. "Aww, don't worry little Eddie. Let's just resume the lessons tomorrow. Just pick me up at 7. Okay?" he just nodded and kissed my forehead.

I looked down and remembered that I was wearing his shoes. "Oh, and about the shoes. I'll just return the shoes tomorrow morning when we see each other down the hallway. If it's okay with you I mean. I don't think I have time to remove these stuff off." he just chuckled and said, "Sure. I mean, you can keep them if you want to."

I shook my head. "I prefer to wear things that I own. But don't worry. I'll think about the offer." He just laughed at me and hugged me again.

"Okay. Goodbye, love." Edward said as he kissed me for the third time this night. "Yeah. Goodbye to you too." I murmured against his lips. And as we parted I ran for the bleachers to get my shoes and went for the door. I turned around and sent him a flying kiss and he acting as a little boy again merrily caught it as he shouted, "Don't forget that I love you, Bella Swan. Dream of me tonight!"

I just laughed at him and waved my hand at him as I went outside the field. And deep inside, knowing myself quite well, I am positive that I will really dream of him.

I then smiled at the thought and ran for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

By the time I reached my room's floor, it's 1721 by the way, where my roomie Alice is waiting, I noticed that the door of our room was open. And as I got nearer, I heard something quite interesting.

"Uh, I think I feel the same way too." a small voice said, whom I assume was Alice. _Well, duh! _

And then a guy answered back, "I know you would, honey." _Great. Now the boy's got an accent. _Which I think was Western. Wait, Western? Honey, Western, OMG! The guy Alice was telling me is… is…

"Jasper!", I exclaimed. As I pushed open the door and almost felt my jaw open from the scene before me. Alice and Jasper were leaning into each other but Jasper heard my entrance and went to hug me.

"Bells! I am so glad that you're here now!" he said as he kissed my cheek and hug me again. "Long time no see, sugar." he added. I had to laugh at that because I do missed that kind of talking especially when it came from Jasper. _Nice one! _

And when I looked back at Alice, her eyes were in slits and she was looking at me like I was the bitch that came from hell to destroy her world. Literally, she was killing me with daggers from those kinky eyes.

Jasper almost choked the chewing gum he was chewing on when he looked at Alice. But he recovered and smirked at her. And now, Alice calming down, was staring at Jasper with loving eyes and I thought I almost seen the spark come in between his and hers. _Where was Edward again when I need someone to look at me like that?_

Anyways, I coughed to cut the tension down and said, "Jasper?" He looked at me startled as he said, "Yeah?" And then I called on Alice and she gave me the same answer. "I guess you two had known each other, right?"

"No." they both said in unison as I felt my eyes widen.

_What the hell? They almost kissed each other and they didn't even know each other's name? That's crap. _

"Okay. Weird." they both looked at me and raised an eyebrow up at me.

I sighed as I put a hand on Alice's shoulder and as well as Jasper's. "It's weird since you two almost kissed each other and you don't even know each other's fuckin' name." They both gave me an "Oh." as their answer.

I chuckled. "Anyways, let me do this. Alice this is my friend back in LA, Jasper. Jasper this is my roomie slash best friend Alice. I met her here in Harvard. Duh!" I finished my intro and they both laughed.

"Okay. So Jasper, why are you here anyways. You didn't even tell me you were coming." He just shook his head at me and sighed.

"Well, Bellsy. Surprise, surprise! I am officially settling here and am going to study in freakin' Harvard!" he said as I shrieked. "SHIT JASPER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ASS!" And like always, he just laughed at me. For the -enth time. _Damn. _Alice joined him too and I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Okay. I know, I know. I'm an ass. I admit it Mommy. I admit it." he joked as he crossed his arms at us and tucked it below his chest and pouted. Pouted like he was a kid at age 5.

With that, he had me and Alice laughing our butts off. And had to stop for breathe. But we couldn't stop it and laughed again. Jasper can't do anything but wait until we had finished our butts off.

"So," I started, as I gained my normal breathing again, "What do we do now."

Jasper answered first before Alice did. "Mind to help me unpack?" And I sighed as I stood up. "Sure. Alice would you mind coming too. I mean to help?" She shook her head. "I would like to. But I was supposed to suggest shopping." And as she looked as Jasper. I bet I saw something going on and Alice sighing, finally said.

"Okay. But we have to do this really quick or the latest Chanel bag would be out of my sight. And that sucks like crazy."

Me and Jasper just stared at her.

She stared back and probably got confused by the attention she's getting.

"What?"

And we just laughed as we headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Okay, guys. I think that's the last of it" I said as I hanged Jasper's last shirt into his closet. Well, I practically shoved it for I was so damn tired. They both nodded and sighed and ended up lying in his bed.

"You really have lot's of clothes there, Jasper. You gonna stay here forever?" Alice asked as Jasper just shook his head, hiding an amused smile. "Maybe," he answered back, "If your gon' be here too. Then it's yes. I'd _love_ to stay here for even an eternity." that's all he said and Alice just threw him a love-struck look and murmured an "Aww."

_Damn, these lovebirds are making me miss Edward terribly. And I swear that if they don't stop this I'd be running out this room in split second and be off to find Edward and scream to the whole word that, "He's mine." or maybe "I love you Edward." But that would be embarrassing so I'll just suffer._

Anyways, Jasper told me a few minutes ago that he's planning to court Alice no matter what. Yeah, you got it. He's been fooled and blinded by love. Haha.

Though they do make a great couple. He's the only one that made Alice act that way. I mean, from the moment he walked into our room, I think, until now, it was like BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! They're fallen in love with each other.

And it's already 6:35 pm and it's been 3 and ½ hours 24 minutes and 365 seconds since they fuckin' met so, yeah. If you don't understand this. Do the math. It'll help.

So where was I again? Oh. The Alice in love with Jasper and vice versa.. Ugh! Who am I kidding. I'm desperate to meet Edward now. And it makes me feel lovesick to watch this.. Lovebirds. So I made up an excuse to leave and find my guy.

"Ahem..", I cleared my throat as both of them looked at me from their intense staring session, "I… have to go back to our room now, Alice. You wouldn't mind keeping Jasper company first, right? I have to do some tasks and you know the drill."

"Uhm, okay. Just call me when you need me." that's all she said as she grimaced and then smiled again getting the sense. Though I noticed that she said the last line too fast and it made me wonder if they want me outta here. But who cares? I want my Edward, NOW! NOW! NOW! _Boy, am I acting like a lovesick fool. Childish, Bella!_

"Sure. Bye Alice, Bye loverb--... Jasper." As you can see I was halfway to embarrassing myself and so I jerked the door open and ran for the elevator. Again.

I went to the 12th floor where the staircase to the main campus field. It's an arena actually. The school was just so thoughtful to call it a "field" because they didn't want rumor spreading that we're bragging our amenities.

And this day actually sucks. I went there expecting for someone but nothing. Guess, Edward's back in his room already. I missed my chance.

But the minute I looked at my watch I read that it's only like 7:43 and a realization hit me. This means he's not in his room. And I just know where to find him.

_Our playground._

And as if by magic, my phone vibrated.

I checked it out and found out that it's a text from Edward saying:

_**From: Edward**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Hey. Bella I just came from our playground. And I'm just about to go home so, yeah. Good night sweet Angel. I love you! :-* **_

_**P.S.- I am so in love with Bella Swan and she's not yours but mine.**_

_Yup, I sure am his. How sweet. Aww._

So I replied:

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**Hey, yourself! I knew that you've been there. I know what time it is. I just replied to tell you that you're so damn sweet little lion. The lamb that's texting you is saying that she loves you too. :"**_

_**P.S.- Edward Cullen owns Bella Swan and you can't do anything about it. **_

Anyways, this "playground" we were talking about has been our little secret since it had been us. We never told anyone about it nor asked people to come with us while going there. It's just so important that we don't want our peace there to be gone.

And now, it's already 8:10 so I guess he's near the campus already and he'll be to his room. So, I'll just wait for him there. I wanted to see him again so that's what I did. I went for the elevator and clicked on the 21st floor.

And when I got there, I brought out the keys to Edward's room from my right jean pocket and unlocked the door. Shut it close and sat on his couch waiting for him as I closed my eyes and thought on what the future has in store for us.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't wait to get back to Harvard and see my angel. If I wasn't late, that's what I mean. I had been to our little secret place to check out if the swings that were made with ropes we're okay.

Ugh! Why did this have to be so hard. I admit, I was there not to check out if the ropes we're okay but to sink in beautiful memories. It's just that I missed her so much already since she left me when I was practicing my football skills at the school arena. And I'm gonna ask her later or perhaps tomorrow what had been the reason she had to be out of my sight. It better be good or I'll be crazed up.

So, as I was about to go in my Volvo, I sent Bella a text telling her what I've done. After a few minutes, practically half-way to get to the gates of Harvard, she texted back and I clicked open her message. It read:

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**Hey, yourself! I knew that you've been there. I know what time it is. I just replied to tell you that you're so damn sweet little lion. The lamb that's texting you is saying that she loves you too. :"**_

_**P.S.- Edward Cullen owns Bella Swan and you can't do anything about it. **_

She got that one right, baby! And she's happy with it. I couldn't help but smile with what she just sent me. I own Bella Swan and she loves me. I am so gonna save this message into my favorite message lists. They were all Bella's so it wouldn't be any different.

When I looked up, I didn't notice that I was already in Harvard and the automatic gates had open for me. I guess that time really flies so fast. They've already scanned my plate number and let me in. That's their drill for those who came outside the campus grounds just so you know.

So, when I parked my car I went outside so quickly I think I felt the car bulge. I swear that my heart was pumping so fast that it felt like it wouldn't slow down, ever. I want to see my angel now and tell her how much I love her.

And so, I ran for the elevator and clicked on the 17th floor. It's already 9:23 so I am quite positive that she's still awake.

But much to my dismay, no one answered when I rang her doorbell. She's already asleep and I felt my heart sink.

_Shoot! If I had only been faster. I would've seen my angel before this day ended. But I lost my chance so I deal with it, bro! _

I felt my back slump as I literally dragged myself out for the elevator. Irritated that I lost my chance to say I love you to her before this day ends. Sadly, I clicked on my floor, the 21st and waited for the door to open.

By the time I got there, I got my keys from my pocket and opened it surprised to find what's ahead of me. I swear, I almost dropped my keys from where I was standing and I felt my jaw drop a little.

My angel. My beautiful, sweet princess was asleep in my black leather couch. She must've waited for me but she was so tired that she fell asleep. I noticed that as I saw those dark circles under her beautiful closed eyes. I moved forward and sat on the couch to touch her beautiful face.

_Can anyone please tell me how did I get so lucky to find a girl so breath-taking and intelligent like her?_

Practically, hanging at the thought, I almost forgot that she's mine because she struck me with her goodness and perfection. But as I was stroking her face I soon realized that this girl loved me and I was and am happy about that. So happy that it already made a mark on my very lips and heart, always willing to give a smile and a grin every time she's around.

She's so important to me that I even felt that my world will be shattered if she'll leave me or if I lose her.

Suddenly, the emotion of blazing determination overflowed in me that I said to myself that I'll protect her, love her, and serve her as long as I lived. I loved Bella so much that I would even die because of this love that I'm feeling.

I saw her smile as I gasped and made me even wonder if she's been hearing my thoughts since that smile on her face made me know that she liked what she heard. She had that smile that's full of love and tenderness. Sweet.

But soon, my train of thought was disturbed as I felt her stir from beside me and said, "Edward." I even looked up at her to see if she's awake but she looked so peaceful and undisturbed that I knew right away that she didn't wake up.

And so, being the gentleman that I was raised up to be, I carried her bridal-style into my room as I laid her down on my bed and tucked her under the covers. I first went out to lock the door and went to my bathroom to wash up and change.

The minute I was done, Bella still looked so peaceful but I noticed that she's holding onto the covers ever so tightly. I knew she was cold so I rushed beside her under the covers and held her in my arms. Her entire frame being held up to me as she automatically stirred and placed her head on top of my chest. Holding on to me for dear life as I placed my other arm under her back and the other one at her waist holding her close to me as always.

This is what I want for my future. A future, with Bella Swan with me for Eternity. There on out, I told myself that the moment we finish college I am going to propose to her and ask her to be mine for the rest of our lives.

But for now, I was holding her to me as she comfortably looked for her place in my arms.

_In any way, Bella. I'll make sure that you'll always be comfortable here. _

Then, I softly hummed the lullaby I composed for Bella. And stared at her beautiful face as I traced them with my fingers and amused myself with her smile and her smell that reminded me of freesias and strawberries. Yum.

Then, after yawning, I kissed her forehead and whispered an "I love you" into her ears and closed my eyes as I was sucked into a black hole called sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**BPOV**_

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, trees swaying, the sun rising beautifully, and of peacefulness. I don't know why but I felt so comfortable here, wait, forget that. Where the hell was I anyways?

I only remember myself go inside Edward's room to wait for him, but I guess he didn't come soon after that, so I went up to my room. Tired of waiting, I think.

But suddenly, I felt such strong arms wrapped around me, holding me so tightly but gently, that I felt safe around them. And boy do I know who's the only person in my life that made me feel like that, safe and loved.

I rolled over carefully, afraid that I would wake him up, and saw Edward still sleeping soundly. This may not be the first time I saw him still asleep but this moment's one of what I can say is the best.

His face formed into something that was utterly irresistible and cute that he looked to me more like an angel. _He already was. No need to take a freakin' second look! _

And as if my head was not connected to my body, my hand reached up to touch his face. Though I admit, I really can't help but do that.

My fingers then carefully ran of his left cheek, stroking his porcelain like skin that felt so smooth under my fingers. It then ran over his forehead that creased a little bit from the uneasiness of my sudden touch. And it went unto his closed eyelids, tracing those bruise-like bags under those lids as it skimmed over his nose and down to his perfect square jaw line.

And knowing myself, I didn't miss to touch those smooth, velvet and perfect lips that I traced his lower lip as well as his upper with every fingertip that I've got.

I didn't even realized that Edward was already kissing every fingertip that made contact with his lips. And as he was doing that, I felt my fingertips tingle with his touch but it didn't matter. I wanted this. _He's so sweet, and I fucking love it! Haha._

Edward, on the other hand, seemed to know what's on my mind, and made the moment even sweeter. A hand of his went up to hold my hand, palm facing up. And he kissed that so deeply and went back to kissing my fingers, again.

I chuckled and smiled at him as he seemed to be startled with the sound I made and opened those beautiful, expressive eyes. I couldn't help but gasp when those lids revealed those green orbs that were surrounded by golden flecks. We stared into each other's eyes and smiled at each other.

Though the real reason I smiled at him was because, well, I wanted to give him something in return too. He isn't the only one that could kiss. _I do! Hell, yeah!_

So, I leaned in and gave him a surprise kiss. I even felt him get tensed but eased up and kissed me back. Our lips soon started to move in sync. I pulled over first and I saw that he still had his eyes closed.

And I couldn't help but smile again, he is so damn cute. Then he opened those eyes again and I was struck by it's beauty, again. _Well, damn. _

"Good morning to you, too.", he said as he pecked my lips. I smirked at that. "I liked wait, screw that. I _loved _the way you said good morning to me. Maybe we should make this a routine, too. So that every time I wake up, I'm gonna get a kiss from you. All the time." he said this as his hand reached up to tuck some strands of hair that fell and covered a part of my face, up to my ear.

"As if.", he kinda frowned after that but I explained. "I mean it's unfair. I get to wake up and yeah, benefit from the kiss but, you should expect me doing that a lot. After experiencing what we just had, then I guess you should already know that I'll always be out of control when you do such sweet things for me.", I paused for breathe and saw Edward smirking.

"Then I'll always be sweet then. Now that I know that it's one of your weaknesses, I'll always be doing that. But wasn't I already sweet. So, now you want me to be more sweeter?" he asked as he played with a strand of my hair.

"You ass. Then it'll be like you're stealing my kisses every time. Will I have anything left?"

"No. Little Eddie gonna finish and take them all!" he exclaimed acting like a 5 year old, again. "Then nothing will be left for Bella, and then I'll return them again and get them and return. I'll do it all over."

Then his voice sounded serious again, "And I will never, ever, get tired of doing that. If it's for the girl that I love, then the waters I will test. Just to make you see that I love you." he said this as he wrapped his arms around my waist again and pulled me in for a hug.

_Aww. Shit, I felt my heart melting at what he just said to me. Why did he have to be sweet. So sweet that I felt myself being hyped up by the fact that he's so mine. _

"Okay," I started as I gave him a peck on the lips, "Why don't you start now, Little Eddie. You won, and it's all yours." I then saw his eyes twinkle as he said these lines unintentionally seductive, "It'll be my pleasure to take them."

Then his lips captured mine so quickly. That I felt it be done in split second. _But who the hell cares? I'd always be glad to spend every time that I have with him, even if it's just in split second. _

Then as we parted we rested our foreheads again each other, smiling like fools as we raised our heads up. "So, want to have breakfast already?" I asked him. He didn't even have to speak for his own stomach answered for him with a loud growl.

"Then I think that we should go for it." I smacked his stomach lightly, "Now."


End file.
